Secrets
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Danny discovers he has a tumor and Sam is devastated. Everyday, Danny is slowly wearing away. What's going to happen to Sam once he's gone? chap 2 in progress. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Three teenagers are at the Amity Park Mall. The black-haired halfa, Danny starts to cough. When he looks at his hand, there's blood. He immediately told his friends and then said that he had to go home. He does and goes straight to bed.

"I'm worried about him." Danny's best friend, Sam says

"I'm sure he's fine." their other best friend, Tucker says

"Yeah," she says, "I guess so."

A week later, Danny's condition worsened. Sam begged him to see a doctor. The sixteen-year-old replied, "I'm fine, Sam. Don't worry about me." But Sam didn't stop at that. She looked up on the internet Danny's symptoms, looking to see what Danny had. Finally, after two weeks of begging, Danny agreed to let Sam take him to a doctor.

Sam drove Danny to the doctor's in her '04 light blue Mustang. When they got there, Danny could barely walk. His best friend helped him into the waiting room to sit down. Danny was too weak to sign in so Sam did it for him. When they were called, they went into their doctor's room. The nurses did some check-up things for Danny and after, the two waited there.

When Dr. Marvin came in, Danny was too tired to get up and shake his hand so he just sat there. Sam told the doctor what was going on. He did some tests and when he came back, he came in with a grim look on his face. "You have a tumor, Mr. Fenton."

"What?!" Sam yelled, taking Danny's hand. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Am I going to live?" Danny asked

"We're not sure but right now the tumor is very small. You still have some time. I advise to make the best of it. If your condition worsens, check into the hospital."

"Thank you doctor." Sam said, quietly

He leaves.

"Danny, I-I'm so sorry," she says, hugging him

"It's alright, Sam, it isn't your fault." He puts his arms around Sam.

Sam buries her head in his chest and starts to cry. "No, Danny. I'm sorry. You're dying and then I'll never see you again." she cried

"Sam, I'd never die without you." He kissed her head.

"What are you _saying_?"

"I love you Sammy."

"How much do you love me?" the little goth girl asked

"This much." He pulled his arms as far apart as they could go.

"Danny, I'm sorry you had to tell me this here. In a doctor's office."

"It's okay." They hugged.

A month later, Danny was checked in to Amity Park Hospital. The doctor told Danny that he only had a year to live. Sam cried in Danny's chest. She knew that after their junior year in high school, she'd never see Danny again. She'd have to face high school alone. Danny put his arms around his best friend while she cried. He knew right then, that she loved him as much as he did.

Two weeks later, Danny and Sam were sitting on his bed. Danny had his arm around her and she had her arm around him. He kissed her on the lips. That was their first real kiss. Not a fake-out make-out, but a kiss. They fell back on the bed. Their clothes fell off and they got under the covers.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to be yours."

"Sam, I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world."

"Aw, Danny. I feel the same way about you."

They couple embraced.

Hours later, the two lay in bed, holding hands and looking deep into the other's eyes. Sam kissed him lightly on the lips. Danny returned the kiss. The couple thought they heard their parents coming so they put back their clothes on. Sam sat next to Danny, with his arm around her. She was playing with his hair when Danny's parents came in.

"Oh, hi Sam." Maddie says, surprised

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. What's up?"

"We're here to see Danny." Jack replies

"Of course, yes. I'll show myself the door. Yeah, uh, bye." she says as she races out.

Three months later, Sam began to throw up every morning. _This is weird. I_ can't _be pregnant. Danny and I haven't— oh, right. That one time in the hospital. _She thought. Sam drove herself to the hospital to tell Danny what was happening. When she got there, Tucker was already there.

"Oh, hey, Sam." Tucker says, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my best friend. Where is he?" she asks

"I'm right here." Danny waves. Danny had already lost his hair from the chemo but Sam didn't care.

Sam goes over to him and sits down next to him. He kisses her head.

"Are you two—?"

"No, no, of course not." the two replied

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I have to get going. Good luck, dude."

"Will do." And Tucker leaves. "So, what brings you here?"

"Can't a girl come see her boyfriend in the hospital?"

"I guess. But is that all you wanna talk about?" he says, kissing her neck

"No." Sam says, laughing

Tucker walks back in, to see the two hooking up.

"I _knew_ you two were together!" And he ran out.

Both shrugged and started to make-out.

A month later, Sam returned to tell Danny that she was pregnant with his baby. When she got to his room, it was empty. Danny was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Sam went over to him and kissed his soft lips lightly. Danny smiled and awoke saying, "Good morning, angel."

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"So, again. What brings you here?"

"Do you have to ask that every time I come here?"

"Yeah, it makes life interesting." He kisses her.

"I guess so. Anyway, I have great news."

"What is it?" He puts his arms around Sam. She does the same thing.

"Well," She props herself up next to Danny. "I'm pregnant. With your baby."

"How do you know it's _my_ baby?" Danny says, shocked

"You're the only guy I've slept with, silly." Sam puts her arms around Danny's neck.

"Right, right."

"I still love you. And our baby loves you." She kisses him.

"I figured."

Sam laughs. "You always knew what to say."

"Can't argue with that."

Sam laughs again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither." Danny kisses her ear and puts his hands through her long, silky, black hair. "Sam, I'll be with you no matter what. Even if I can't be with you for the birth, I'll be with you in heart."

"That's so sweet." She kisses his cheek. Danny blushes.

"I know."

Sam is now eight months along. She is showing a lot. She's now going back to Danny's room to show him the baby. When she gets there, she taps lightly on the door.

"Come in." Danny says, weakly

Sam walks in slowly. "Hi, honey."

"Hey, baby." He pulls Sam onto his bed and kisses her. "So, how's our baby doing?"

"She's doing fine."

"That's good to hear. how much longer until she gets to see me?"

"About another month."

"Sounds fair." Sam kisses him. They just sit there, holding each other.

Suddenly, Sam feels a sharp pain in her abdomen. Then a rush of liquid came out of her. Sam was going into labor. Danny pressed his button for a nurse. A nurse ran in and took Sam to the maternity wing. After that, Danny just sat in his bed, wondering what Sam was going through. _She must be in so much pain._ he thought. _I wish there was something I could do for her._

The next day, Danny's nurse brought him to Sam. She was holding a little baby. When she saw Danny, she smiled. His nurse wheeled him over to Sam. He slowly lifted himself up onto Sam's bed.

"This is our little boy, Jeremy."

"He's beautiful." Danny said, looking at his sleeping son

"He's got your eyes."

"And your pout." They both stiffle a laugh. Sam kisses him.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, baby."

They kiss again.

A week later, Sam is allowed to go home. But she doesn't. She decides to stay with Danny in the hospital.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay." Danny says to Sam, holding her hand

"Anything for you."

Sam gently put Jeremy in Danny's arms and she sat down next to him. The little newborn cooed at the sight of his father.

"Hey little guy, I'm your daddy."

"A very adorable daddy."

"I know." He kissed Sam's head.

"He's all ours."

"Yeah... All ours." Danny says, closing his eyes. Then suddenly, the heart monitor went flat. Danny had just died. Tears fell from Sam's eyes. She had just lost her soul mate. Her baby's dad. Sam knew that she'd never find another man like Danny. The doctors told her that the tumor grew too close to his heart and it just stopped. He wouldn't be able to live anyway. Sam was devastated.

Months went by and Sam moved to New York City with Jeremy. They lived in an apartment on East 83rd street. Every night, Sam would cry herself to sleep, knowing that Danny had died. It crushed her spirit. _How will I tell Jeremy when he gets older? Won't he realize that he doesn't have a dad?_ These thoughts buzzed around her head. Soon, she met Tyler, a guy from Malibu living with his sister on 88th street. Tyler really liked Sam and her baby. So he moved in with her.

Before Sam knew it, she was pregnant with his baby. Tyler didn't want to be a dad, so he dumped her. Sam swore that she'd never get pregnant again because she was never going to have another boyfriend. She realized that Tyler only liked her because she had giant boobs and a nice ass. Now she was having his baby. There was nothing she could do. Sam didn't believe in abortion, so she just had to go through with it.

Six months later, Sam gave birth to a baby girl. Whom she named, Isabella Lilith. Isabella looked exactly like Sam, which she loved. Jeremy was already almost two when his sister arrived. Sam was having money troubles at the time, so she couldn't really handle a third baby. Her parents disowned her, thus leaving her on her own. One night, Sam was visited by a familiar stranger.

It was the ghost of her dead soul mate. Not the halfa form. But a misty, ghostly form. Sam tried to pull him in and kiss him, but she just phased right through him. He put out his hand. With tears streaming down her face, she put out her hand too. Sam swore she felt his hand. But then, Danny's ghost disappeared. Sam stood at her window, smiling with tears rolling down her eyes. Just then, Jeremy appeared in her doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy?" the little boy asked quietly

"Oh, hi Jer. What are you doing up?" She picked the toddler up.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, well. Me neither."

Jeremy smiles at his mom.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Will you tuck me in again?"

"Sure." Sam picked up the little boy and put him in his bed. She pulled up his covers and kissed his forehead. As she turned off the lights, she whispered, "May Danny protect you as you sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed and Sam couldn't find her Prince Charming. Jeremy is now eight years old, Isabella is six. They both go to P.S. 6. Sam works as an editor for _Splurge _magazine. It was a crappy magazine only rich people could buy. The magazine was $20 each and not to mention that it had lame stuff in it. The items in it were also very expensive. Sam hated her job. She wished that she could just be with her children all day again like she used to when they were younger. Right then Sam had an idea. Since she didn't want to get pregnant again, maybe she could adopt a little baby. That'd be nice.

About a year later, Sam went to the Newark airport to meet her new daughter. The baby was already named Ashley Tamara. She was from a couple in Russia. Sam decided to name her Olivia Madison. She had always liked that name. When Sam got home, she introduced Olivia to her new brother and sister. She loved them right away. Sam loved that her children were getting along so well.

Then Sam got the idea of moving to England that summer. It would be nice living in a foreign country for a while. The idea shocked the kids at dinner. Even Olivia, who was eight months old, her jaw dropped.

"Mom, you're not serious." Jeremy says

"Actually, I've always loved England. My cousins lived there and I loved being with them in their house in Westchester." Sam replies, picking up a bite of her salad

"Mommy, I'm not sure. I love all my friends here!" Isabella whines

"Well, we'd probably only live there for a year or two. We'll see." She takes a spoonful of baby food and puts it in Olivia's mouth.

"I'm done." Isabella pushes her half-eaten plate towards the center of the table.

"Not yet, young lady. Finish your food." She points the baby food spoon at the plate.

"Fine." Isabella grumbles

That September, Sam and the kids moved to Manchester. She put their old apartment up for rent. When they arrived at their new house, Isabella immediately made a new friend. Their next door neighbor, the Jones'. Their daughter's name was Hannah, who is Isabella's age. In all they have six daughters: Grace, 15; Sarah, 14; Natalie, 12; Ana, 11; Elizabeth, 9; and Hannah, who was seven. She knew this because they invited the family to dinner that night. The Jones' also had three sons: Joseph, 16: Christopher, 13; and Daniel, 5. When the name "Daniel" passed through her ears, Sam cried.

Two years passed and Sam didn't know what to do with her life. Jeremy was now eleven, Isabella is nine and little Liv (Olivia's nickname) is almost two and a half. Also, Danny continued to visit Sam in the night. He'd tap on her window, she'd put her hand out it and their hands would touch. Then Danny'd fly away into the darkness, not knowing when he'd be back. Some nights, Sam would sit by her window, hoping to get a glimpse of her ghostly lover come back to the house. But those nights he never showed up.

When Sam turned 30, her life fell apart. She noticed that Jeremy hadn't been himself lately, so she took him to the doctor. They took some tests and diagnosed him with pneumonia. Jeremy was hospitalized the next day. Sam and his sisters visited him everyday. His Aunt Hannah, visited him and took care of Olivia and Isabella while Sam was with Jeremy. Everyone thought that he'd get better but he didn't. Soon, the doctors found a tumor located near his heart.

Jeremy was put on chemotherapy and his hair began to fall out. Also, he was throwing up nonstop. That was his body's way of getting rid of the toxins. When Sam visited her son, she always brought either one of his sisters or both of them. They all prayed for him every night. Also, the ghost boy would come and knock on Jeremy's window every now and then, just to let him know that his dad was with him. That made him happy.


End file.
